hilary's past
by GryffindorPrincess134
Summary: how will the bladebreakers react when they find out that their little,shy and sweet coach was THE BEST FEMALE BLADER IN THE WORLD? READ THIS TO KNOW MORE!. kaihil
1. Chapter 2:heartbroken

HILARY'S PAST

Hilary's PROV

Today the bladebreakers were returning from a tournament in America and I was so gonna enjoy it . " I can't wait too see them but just when the plane arrived I was in full shock as with Kai &Tyson there were two girls hugging them . I became furious as I loved them since three years and I was about to cry when they approached near me .i let out a fake smile.

This is short . actually there was a little problem in the 1st one . please review


	2. Chapter 3

Natasha13: hey Kai why did u betray hilary

Kai: IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT DUMBASS!

Natasha13: WHAT DID U SAYYYYY? {chocking him}

Kai:[chocking] please leave me

Hilary: oh come on lets disclamer

Natasha13: ok then ray u do it

Ray: Natasha13 own a beyblade or its characters .

Natasha13: u r sooo sweet {kisses him on the cheek}

Ray: [blushing ] Please review.

Hilary's past :

Hils prov

"hi! Hilary" Tyson came running and hugged me .I didn't know why but tears came rolling out of my eyes . "hi! Guys how r u doing" I greeted them. They gave me a smile

Then I asked "who is that?" . tyson said "oh this is Emily my girlfriend and this is Sera

Kai's girlfriend . do u like them". "Oh ofcourse" I let out a fake smile . Ray seemed to notice this but I ignored.

We went to the dojo. After having lunch there was a phone call . Tyson answered it . he asked "hello granger's residency." Then came an answer "I want to speak with miss Tachibana."

PLEASE review . I dare u . thank u


	3. Chapter 4

Natasha13: thanks 4 reviewing kaihillover and aquilla

Kai: THANK U

Ray; please review

Chap 3

**Flashback**

"_I want to talk to miss tachibana."came an answer_

_**end of flashback**_

_**Tyson handed the phone to me .I went to the kitchen and answered it "hello", I said **_

"_**hello miss tachibana , I am speaking from the shenzie hospital , your brother Mr. Sam Tachibana has fully recovered and would like to meet u , he is eagerly waiting"**_

_**The nurse said. "Ok then I will come right now" with that I ended my conversation.**_

_**I hurridly entered the living room were all were seated. I went near Kai and asked whether I could borrow his wheel and said it was an emergency , Luckily he agreed and without warning him I hugged him in front of everyone.I was blushing madley but came to my senses , took his car and zoomed off.**_

_**Kai's PROV**_

_***she just hugged me oh god am I blushing please don't tell me I am*I thought.**_

_**Sera was staring at me , but I ignored her. Just then Tyson came with a magnifying glass and called everyone near me and showed them I was BLUSHING. I was so pissed off that I wacked him on the head. Then asked Ray why she was in such a hurry.**_

_**He didn't had an answer either.**_

_**Back to Hilary's PROV**_

**Flashback**

"_**oh brother how are u feeling." I asked. "I am fine Catherine" Sam said. "You know I don't like that name mom gave call me Hilary". "Ok then Hilary go near mom u cant stay here 4 ever can u. now off u go" I ran out of the ward and hugged my mother**_

"_**Mom will bro be ok ."she said "Yes dear he will be ok now go with your team the championships is in a month now go and train ok." "NO! I will never beyblade until and unless bro has recovered".**_

**End of flashback**

*****_**From the day bro was unwell I backed out from beyblading itself , now off to the hospital*I thought. When I reached the hospital I ran through doors and finally came to the ward no 8. "Bro ! I am so happy." Tears came rolling out of my eyes. " hey Hilary please don't cry my angel " he said . I felt so happy I couldn't stop crying**_

_**. the silence broke up when my bro spoke "hey Hilary u should get ready" he said.**_

"_**ready 4 what I asked , is there any party or something " I asked . " Oh no no nothing like that don't u remember u skipped the tournament 4 years ago , I want u to participate for me and bring me the cup .Ok" he said . I was silent for a while and then spoke "Ok then I will I will bring the cup for u". just then my cell phone started ringing.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Next chap pairings: Tyson X Kai X Hilary **_


	4. Chapter 5 : conversation

**"hello , hilary tachibana speaking." i answered ." is your name hilary or catherine tachibana.**

**"who r u and how do u know my real name huh answer me " i shouted. " hey relax catherine its just me Bess ." i signed in relief . Bess is my teammatein the bbhs {bey blading high school california, along with georgia **

**{she likes to call herself george] ,Jess, and meghan**

**bess:she has a shoulder length blonde hair and curls at the back. she has brown eyes**

**georgia: she has black hair with blue eyes**

**jess:sky blue hair with sparkling green eyes**

**meghan:light brown hair pinned up into a bun with yellow eyes**

**my team is known as black diamonds **

**with my bey dranzeria: dranzeria is a fairy with white hair , blue eyes, purple gown{just like mayura i n spectral vs generation}with the element**

**nature{fire, water,airand lighting and can also immetait opponents attacks}**

**"U ALMOST SHOCKED ME DO U **

**UNDERSTAND THAT" i said. "so did u tell them" she said . "tell whom"i said**

**"oh u know that tyson and kai"**

**my smile faded"no, because they have their own girlfriends" . "WHAT THEY BETRAYED U THEN U WILL HAVE TO TAKE REVENGE!, it will make u feel better ok"**

**she said. "and 4 the main thing we are arriving tokyo with george at 6 pm at gate no 5 ok"**

**i ended the conversation, headed home took dranzeria and zoomed to the airport.**

**please review with cherry onthe top**


	5. Chapter 6 : GOODBYE

Hilary's past

After reaching the airport , I straightly headed for gate no 5 and saw Bess and george

With their luggage and heading towards me . I ran and hugged them.

"so were is Jess and Meghan huh "I said

" oh they are in California waiting for you, and you will have to do your further studies over there." she said

"oh ten I will have to inform them." I said

"inform whom"she said

"BLADEBREAKERS" I said

" forgot, sorry" she said " wait a minute is that Kai hiwatari's car"

"oh , yeah I borrowed it to meet my bro"

**Back at the dojo**

TYSONS prov

My cell phone began to ring while Emily was hugging me, I answered it

" hello grangers residency, may I help u"I said

" oh Tyson my boy it's me Mr. Dickenson I would like to tell u that u and the bladebreakers have been transferred to California for further studies and for the upcoming championship tournament."he said

"then can Sera and Emily come too" I said

" oh yes but one must be not allowed to come." He said

"so lets exclude hilary ok we don't need her by the way"I said

**Back with hilary**

**Hilary's prov**

"ok then back to the dojo" I mumbled under my breath . just then Tyson came running after. I signed in relief since I didn't have to see Sera and Emily's face

"I want to tell something"we both said

"what is it" we asked

"ok you go first" I said

"actually we are going to California for are championships . so I guess we will not be able to meet so what did u wanted to say"he said. I was shocked they too were going for California , then I lied alittle.

"oh same with me but the location is Australia" I lied

"okay then meet u after the championship" I said returned the keys to kai and walked off.

When I reached home bess saw me and started screaming "HILARYYYYYYYY!" she said "what happened Bess why are u screaming" . "look at your hair it sooo crooked we need to go to the hair dresser NOW!" she said. After washing, blowing ,and setting , my hair was long fluffy at the edge.

Sorry guys I have been engrossed in studies . so I will update on this October sorry but the chap will be longer. Thank u and R&R.


	6. Chapter 7: airport

Natasha13: actually I was gonna publish this on the month of october but I just couldn't stand it so my mom gave the permission . so, I hope u like it . and thanks for the review and guiding me aquilla overall thanks.

Kai : oh yeah another stupid chapter

Natasha13 : Hilary just take him out of this otherwise I am gonna stab him

Hilary : oh come on u two just calm down okay please

Natasha13: okay if u say so

Kai: yeah if **you** say so

Hilary: {blushing} oh u are soooo sweet kai {hugs him}

Max: so, natasha13 doesn't own any characters or owns any beyblade

Natasha13: goooooooood

Ray: please read it 'cause she will add me and Mariah in the next chap yeaaaah

We went to the mall to get our disguise so that the bladebreakers could not recognize us and I wanted my secret to be with me so I took a black pendent , a black short dress, and black heels and a black robe , that could hide my face well.

Bess and George took the same but in a different colour that bess took all pink and george took purple{girly colours I know} .after shopping I went to my mom and bro as he had recovered and headed for the airport the first thing I saw was that the bladebreakers along with their slutty girlfriends were standing next to me and that to fangirls surrounding us and them . one reporter asked kai "umm ….. mr

Hiwatari where is Ms tachibana" she asked I was shocked that they knew me and as always Kais answer was "hn" I checked in and took my seat , for my unfortunate kai was the one sitting beside me! I was soo unhappy of my luck , while the slutty sisters { what I like to call them} where sitting together , max with ray and Tyson with Bess , george with Kenny . as the plane took off Bess started her drooling " u are soo sweet Tyson" she said

"BESS! Stop drooling and clean your bey ok we have to win this tournament ok" I said

"OK! Catherine I will stop it" she said

As soon as she said that Kais eyes snapped open *I don't think so he recognized me* I thought .

Kais PROV

I was having a feeling that this girl was non another than Catherine , but I had also a feeling that ** *my**_ Catherine would not be like that*_ I thought .then I felt dizzy and slept

**Flashback**

_12 years back…_

_I and my frienemy Catherine were running in the corridor while we both slipped and she was on top of me , I blushed that was the last time I blushed ever since boris took me to the abbey_

**End of flashback**

Hilary's PROV

I felt some kind of weight on my left shoulder I turned around I looked that KAI WAS SLEEPING ON MY SHOULDER ! . I called Tyson

" um….. Mr. tyson ." I called

"hello missy I am not interested in fangirls as your friend over here" he said pointing towards bess .

" excuse me mister I called u to tell that your cold hearted fellow is SLEEPING ON MY SHOULDER" I shouted at him.

"WHAT!HEY RAY , MAX, KENNY KAI IS SLEEPING ON THIS MISSYS SHOULDER" He said to the others . they approached me and tried to wake him up at last after 10 tries he woke up.

"what happened?" he asked tyson

"oh mister u were sleeping on this missy's shoulder u got it do u have any sense that what could happen if the media saw this ."

"oh sorry miss" he said. Tysons face looked horrified

"KAI U TOLD A FULL THREE LETTER SENTENCE" He shouted

Everyone except kai sweatdropped

"oh the airport has arrived" max said cheerfully

"oh yeah bess comeon lets go jess and Meghan may be waiting"I said

"come on California"she sang

We reached the airport and just as we steped bess's phone started ringing

She answered it "hello …..yah…okay…I will tell her….oh ….bye" she ended it

"So whats the matter" I said .'catherine actually u are promoted to another BBH school is that okay" she asked. "oh its fine" I said I bumped into someone when I looked up it was none other than the Majestics that means that they too have entered the tournament.

And the one I bumped into was oliver.


	7. Chapter 7 : meeting mariah

_1_

**Natasha13 : thanks for reviewing, kaihillover,kiralovegood and angelchild001**

**Kai : please don't listen**

**Natasha 13: I don't own any beyblade or its characters**

**Kai : good heaven I don't know what will happen next**

**Flashback**

**As I was walking I bumped into someone when I looked up it was non- other than**

**Oliver .**

**End of flashback**

" are u okay miss" he asked

"oh yeah I am fine" I said

" wait a minute u sounded like hilary are u hilary tachibana" he asked

" what are u talking about I am not here okay" I said okay I lied but if they knew

This they could have possibly tell the blade breakers.

Just then Robert called the blade breakers!

I just ran out of the airport to bess's car and zoomed off

I reached the school and saw Mariah walking on the pavement . I ran , hugged her but she didn't seem to notice or identify me.

" excuse me can I help u"

"hey mari its me hilary"

"hilary?"

"mari, u know that what happened In the dojo right"

"what happened" . I slapped my head

"Tyson and Kai got their slutty girlfriends"

"WHAT HOW COULD THEY I AM GOING TO TELL RAY RIGHT NOW" she shouted

" calm down"

"by the way , this is a beyblading school and u don't beyblade do u? , why have u worn this disgusting outfit ? and why are u here ?" she said all this in a breath

" Mariah I do blade and the name over here is Catherine and blade name dranzeria, worn this outfit to take revenge and I am Kai's childhood frienemy"

"WHAT ? good your name Catherine right okay lets go"

"okay then ."

**i hope u like it and the pairings will be like this**

**Tyson x hilary xKai**

**Rei x Mariah**


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha134: A chapter after soo many days *sign*  
>Ray: hurry up Nat Your keeping the readers waiting<br>Naths: sorry here u go

Hilary's POV

" So why did u change your name Hilary ? " Mariah asked  
>"I did not Mariah it is the name that my My MOM gave me" I replied . The Campus was too exclusive for one to ignore it had green garden reminding you of some outskirts of some city .<br>Mariah was also very excited to explore but she was still confused by the way I looked and by the reason I was here .

" why didn't you tell me all this " she asked

" I didn't want my secret to get disclosed . Mariah I will tell you the WHOLE and I mean the whole story after we find a room and some coffee . Is that okay ? " I replied

" okay!" She said . Now the Real Mariah was back and I was truly very glad that I was not alone 'cause I had my bestie beside me .

So I went to the front desk , submitted the papers , and waited for the lady to return.  
>" So Miss. Catherine tachibana as per this you are staying with Miss Mariah is that alright?" She asked<p>

" Oh Of course why not that would be great" I said  
>I high - fived Mariah and we both headed towards our flat . When I explained her the whole situation she was like ' why did Kai and Tyson do like that to you' etc etc.<br>I did not hear the whole thing because I was very tired . After Mariah had calmed down I rang up to Bess . She invited me for Lunch but I denied it .

Later on Mariah and I were taking in the view when suddenly Mariah jumped up and down I didn't understand why and she just hugged someone and it turned out to be...Ray

Rays POV

I saw Mariah and couldn't help but hug her . I saw a girl at a distance gazing with a horrified expression . Why was she soo astonished to see me but she does look familiar...  
>Mariah followed my gaze and she literally dragged me towards her<br>" Ray, this is my bestie Catherine or better known as CATTY" Mariah said  
>" Hey Catty, nice to meet you !" I said , but I was still unsure whether I know her or not .<br>" Hey Ray...nice to meet you too" she said .

She seemed to be uncomfortable so I just made a excuse that  
>" Sorry but I need to use the washroom be back later , bye" I said and began to search my team. I thought they would be there in the cafeteria so I started my search there . Just then I spotted them at the corner near the wall.<p>

" Hey guy's " I said while I was taking some time to forget about this strange incident  
>" What's the matter Ray , you are not doing so good" Max said<br>" it's just that I met a girl..-" Tyson cut me off by saying  
>" AND YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER WHAT WILL MARIAH THINK! POOR MARIAH "<p>

" Tyson will you just hear me I was saying that the girl I saw was very familiar...don't know why.." I said  
>" Maybe that she was your childhood friend or something" Kai said handing me a cola .<br>" Yeah maybe lets forget that know shall we " I said

Hilary's POV

" When did you made a nickname for me ?" I said , confused of course because she just said as if she knew me . yeah she knows as Hilary or Hils but not CATTY .

" Now now Hill or Catt anyone so why don't we eat something shall we ?" She said

" of course my stomachs grumbling " I said , with that we headed towards the cafeteria ...

SORRY that I could not update because I have my board exams of 10 th grade coming up so I will try to update as soon as possible.  
>So what could happen will a Ray recognise Hilary or not . Reviews and a Rate please - Naths<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: First Day Of School

Natasha 134:- I had some free time so completed this chapter

Kai: Ok so in this chapter nearly all the blade breakers will get a role so stay tuned!

Naths134 : when did he get so cheerful ? Anyways ENJOY!

Hilary's POV

We entered the cafeteria and with whom did we encounter? The Bladebreakers . Great.

Mariah did not notice them cause they were far near the corner. Thank goodness . We took a seat in the middle of the cafeteria .

Ray's POV

I was just gazing through the crowd and saw the Mysterious Girl who is with

Mariah happily chatting.

" Hey Guys! That's the girl I was talking about" I said pointing towards their table

" Whoa , she does look HOT even though she has her face covered " Tyson exclaimed while I thought what would be his condition if Emily was here

" HOT? What makes you think she's hot dude?" Max asked

" My Hot-woman-searching-part of the brain is saying that Max" Tyson said . Sometimes I just think he doesn't take life very seriously .

"What about we put bets on WHO gets the girl and he will be crowned THE PRINCE !" max said

" WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed

" That's ridiculous " I said

" Yes it ridiculous. " Kai agreed with me

" why not Kai do it , he's never been involved with any girl" Tyson said

" No I won't " Kai said calmly

" Kai is a pussy " max and Tyson started chanting then Kai immediately stood up and glared at them

" Fine I ll do it '' he said through his clenched teeth

He marched over to Mariah and towards that mys- Catherine

Hillarys POV

I saw Kai marching towards us , something bad was going to happen I knew it .

" hi Mariah " he said in an completely sweet tone even Mariah was shocked at gaping at him

" close the mouth a fly might get in" he said and took a seat beside

" you " he pointed towards me

" Yes ?" I said

" Don't you have a class to attend ?" He asked

" Omg Hil-Catty we forgot come on let's hurry " Mariah grabbed my hand and led me towards the school building . She asked me my schedule and I gave it to her to examine

" As per your schedule you have bey history first ! " she said

" Why are you so happy ?" I asked

" you and me have same schedule except on Thursday , Friday and Saturday " she squealed in joy

" Awesome" I said and together we headed towards our class.

Let me tell you the truth Bey history sucks . As the class was nearly coming to an end my phone vibrated and to see it was a message from my brother . It said

Dear Catherine ,

You know that Christmas is in two weeks and you will be getting about a week off . I was thinking whether you could come here and celebrate it with us and guess what there's a Masquerade ball on the Christmas Eve , we will have loads of fun.

Love ,

Sam

I looked at it And smiled . My brother was the best , the bell rang and I exited towards my next class Bey Launch. Our sir Mr. Griphook was very strict looking but as they say don't judge a book by its cover he turned out to be the most awesome sir ever !

" So class today we will learn the shadow launch " he said and clasped his hands together like he was about to get a teddy bear .

" as you are new to this school you will be practicing with the most beloved students of mine - Tyson and Kai " he said and I gasped what a luck I had seriously ...( note the sarcasm)

I was led by Tyson to a further section of the room and I glanced back to see Mariah giving me a weak smile and the slutty Emily giving me glares . Seriusly if looks could kill I would be killed 400 times by now .

" So Catherine the first thing to master a perfect shadow launch is to keep your hand as loose as possible " Tyson kept on blabbering about it while Kai was looking outside the window

" TYSON ! " called him

" Hey Kai could you teach her I will be back in a second " he said and ran away . Kai came in front of me and took the launcher off my hands

" Follow my suite " he said

He launched the bey so smoothly that it landed like a soft feather and then vanished and reappeared again . He took his beyblade and handed the launcher to me .

I being as determined as possible launched the bey it landed smoothly though put it didn't vanish like a shadow . Kai and Behind me and gripped my arms with his . This closeness was very awkward .

He took my arm and launched it and this time it did vanish far better than Kai's .

The sir was very happy and the whole class cheered for me , before leaving the class I said thanks to Kai and left for my other class .

TIME SKIP

I was with Mariah in the bedroom we shared and then I decided to say her about my brother s so called party . She was excited alright but she insisted to call all the boys . As it was a masquerade I didn't mind though .

" Hey hills we need to go for shopping ASAP " she said and turned off the lights . Two weeks to go and I would be meeting them again . Regardless all the hurt I still cared about them . Tomorrow is going to be a big day , as my friends and Mariah are not gonna rest.

Ok so I know I am updating like an year after but pls forgive cause I had my pre university and I will try to update this story ASAP . And main thing my pen name has changed so it will be " GriffindorPrincess134 " from now on . Attention attention all the people hope you like this everlasting update and pls rate and review ^^

3 GriffindorPrincess


End file.
